


Prized Specimen

by WodensSkadi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Worship, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Menopause, Omega Roadhog, Omega Verse, tit worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WodensSkadi/pseuds/WodensSkadi
Summary: “Are ya fuckin’ daft, mate? Christ, everyone's malnourished and barely surviving out here and you - you do more than survive, Hog. You flourish here. You’re strong! Arms like, well you look like a damn bruiser. And you’re soft. No one feels soft,” he sighed dreamily. “I love yer belly and yer tits - fuck your tits leak milk, mate! Always been told omegas were these soft, fertile things. Ain't nothing soft and fertile out here. ‘cept you. Most gorgeous person I ever seen.”





	Prized Specimen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thyme_Basalt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thyme_Basalt/gifts).



> This was supposed be a drabble/ really short one-shot, and then it exploded. It's been sitting in a folder for months and then Thyme lit a fire under my ass when she donated and requested I finally finish this. And then as my beta she pushed me to write more and delve deeper into the tale of Big Milky and I am eternally grateful.
> 
> You can find Thyme's amazing works here: [Thyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thyme_Basalt/pseuds/Thyme_Basalt/works)
> 
> Extra thanks to Stitched and Bambi for being super encouraging and having SAME HAT. Your artwork definitely helped keep me inspired.
> 
> Continued in a short drabble: [ABnO She Didn't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676162)

A heavily weathered hand wiped at a foggy mirror, revealing a tired face, much paler than the rest of his sunbaked skin. 

Once upon a time, his rough and world-weary appearance would have proven to be a challenge in attracting a mate. Before the explosion, Roadhog had been Mako Rutledge, a failure of an omega. He was too tall, too wide, too loud, too everything. He’d made every effort to embrace his delicate side; he had owned a really pretty tea set and had taught himself how to sew and bake in the hopes that he could compensate for his size in some other way. He’d been optimistic that his incredibly high fertility and an overabundance of omega hormones would have attracted a mate despite his physical shortcomings. Hell, his prolactin and omega levels had been so elevated he would lactate before a heat. 

But the more the world and potential alpha mates had spurned him, the more he resigned himself to a solitary existence. He had grown to appreciate his different facets. With the body of an alpha and the instincts of an omega, he was well suited to live on his own anyway. He had been well prepared for the aftermath of the destruction of his home. He’d been a loner and remained one, never letting people get that close. Any potential interest shown in him always reminded him of the cruel jokes younger alphas had played; being dared to court the freak of an omega for a few laughs. It had only taken a few, well-delivered beat downs before it had become crystal clear that Roadhog wasn’t interested in being the butt of anyone’s jokes.

Sometime after the crisis, he had noticed a shift in the world around him. Forced polygamy had become commonplace. Powerful alphas had hoarded and stolen food and resources and had lorded it over desperate omegas, trading goods for a contract to commit. He’d have rather starved to death. His size had finally become useful and he had been able to survive fine on his own. That’s when the belief that he was an alpha had really taken root. Any lingering scent of his true nature had been chalked up to the assumption that he had his own omegas. He had made sure most people kept their distance so the perception that he was an alpha had worked for him. As places like Junkertown had become more established, and there was some semblance of order again, there were fewer omegas forced into harems. Not that life had become easy, or that the strong didn’t prey upon the weak. 

He had begun to go through menopause when he had first met Junkrat. The changes to his body had left him conflicted. On one hand, it would be a relief to be free from frustrating heats that went unfulfilled, and the occasional need to milk himself. But a part of him had felt like it was the final nail in the coffin. He’d never been desirable enough to attract an alpha. 

Roadhog inspected the deep frown lines on his face and grinned sardonically. Funny how all of those “flaws” now made him the perfect omega in the wasteland. It had only taken an idiot to point it out too.

__ 

“Hoggy, let us have a taste, yeah?”

Junkrat, like most people, had assumed he was an alpha at their first meeting. When they had left Junkertown, he’d told Roadhog when his ruts were and had suggested they help each other out when it was needed after taking a long appraising look at his body. Hog had figured the young man was just horny - as young men are want to be - and all too aware it would be just the two of them for a long time. So he’d just told Rat he didn’t have them. Rat responded with a cackle, “Well lemme know if anything ‘comes up’, mate!” The interest from Junkrat had stirred something in him, but it hadn’t felt right. 

After Junkrat had gone through two ruts, and Hog remained free from any heats, he felt comfortable enough to share his actual second gender with him. At first, Junkrat had been excited, and had begged for a chance to prove he could be a good mate. Roadhog had refused firmly, confident he wouldn’t be capable of holding the young man’s attention and affections for long. Go figure they had ended up establishing a close relationship regardless. It was nigh on impossible to be that concerned with safeguarding someone so reckless and not develop some semblance of feelings. The longer they had journeyed together, the more difficult it had been to continue to refuse Rat whenever he had tried broaching the subject again. Rat was a tenacious cunt, he’d given him that.

Months later Roadhog cursed his body as his nipples leaked. He hadn’t had a heat since two months prior to meeting Junkrat, why now? He refused to believe that his growing soft spot for the little shit had anything to do with what was probably just fluctuating hormones. He was on watch for the last part of the night. They had spent the better part of the day driving - putting as much distance between them and Junkertown as possible. Tempers had flared with the Queen’s goons again and Roadhog had suggested they visit a different outpost, one where the scrapyards wouldn’t overcharge Junkrat due to rumors of his treasure. 

All day he had tried to ignore the tenderness and pressure building in his chest. lf he didn’t attend to the tantalizing ache in his engorged tits soon he was likely to go insane. Now that they had made camp against the remnants of an old, dried up gas station, he felt comfortable enough to remove his chest armor. The freedom allowed his thick fingers access to his chest, massaging the milk forth from his swollen nipples.

He didn’t notice Junkrat’s approach until he was pressed against his side and there was an obvious bulge jutting against him; it was still growing.

“You’re hard,” Roadhog said. He honestly didn’t know how to process that information himself. 

“My cocks just really big... being alpha and all... Shut up!” he groused, his face heating up. However, his eyes betrayed him as they focused on Roadhog’s fingers, pulling and squeezing milk from his tits. 

“I can feel you getting hard,” Roadhog argued.

“Fuck, I can’t help it. Yer just saw so… god, yer a perfect omega!”

“What?” Roadhog growled, his fingers moving away from his chest. 

Junkrat whined pitifully at the loss. “Ya heard me, Hog. C’mon, don’t stop! Unless that’s just yer way of saying I can help ya with those. ‘Cause I’m willing to make that sacrifice.”

Sometimes Roadhog wished his mask could convey his emotions and thoughts. Some things he’d rather not have to say out loud. With a deep sigh, he explained his confusion, “I’m too big to be a ‘perfect omega’.”

“Are ya fuckin’ daft, mate? Christ, everyone's malnourished and barely surviving out here and you - you do more than survive, Hog. You flourish here. You’re strong! Arms like, well you look like a damn bruiser. And you’re soft. No one feels soft,” he sighed dreamily. “I love yer belly and yer tits - fuck your tits leak milk, mate! Always been told omegas were these soft, fertile things. Ain't nothing soft and fertile out here. ‘cept you. Most gorgeous person I ever seen.”

There was a long and pregnant pause as Roadhog just stared at Junkrat in utter disbelief. He didn’t know where to begin. He had spent a large portion of his life having been told he couldn’t measure up to omega standards and he had made peace with that. But then this asshole had to just go off on a rant about how he was the epitome of omega desirability. 

The silence began to take on an awkward quality and Junkrat’s eager and enamored expression dimmed with obvious doubt. Roadhog decided to stick to facts he could argue rationally. “I don’t think I’m fertile anymore.” Every alpha he had encountered expected an omega to be fertile and capable of producing offspring. It had been something he had taken a lot of pride in, but now that he was dealing with menopause, it was a bit of a sore subject.

Apparently, that hadn’t served as enough of a deterrent since Junkrat pressed closer, and buried his nose into Roadhog’s pit and took in a greedy whiff. “Ya smell fucking fertile.”

It had been a few months since his last heat, and so the feeling of slick sliding along the crack of his ass was a surprise. All of the praise being aimed at him was overwhelming and confusing. But he wanted to indulge in the decadence of Junkrat’s words. 

“How do I smell?” his voice was low and curious, cautiously hopeful. 

A groan vibrated out of Junkrat and he rocked his hips against Roadhog’s side, his arousal more pronounced than before. “Absolutely aces. Like the Outback itself: feral, powerful, dirty. And god, I can smell yer slick, Roadie. Yer tits smell sweaty and sweet.” Junkrat’s eyes tore themselves from his still leaking chest and rose up to meet his. “Know I ain’t much ta look at, but I promise to make you feel so good, mate. Treat ya real proper like, like you’re ‘posed to treat omegas. Been wanting to touch ya since we met, and you’re the only person who's been able to stand me this long, and I think you’re my best mate and-” Junkrat took a deep breath and then held it when he asked, “-please, Roadie?”

Roadhog stepped away from Junkrat and made his way back to their bedrolls and sat down. When he glanced over he could see Rat’s shoulders hunched in disappointment. “C’mere.” He rid himself of his gear, noting the way Junkrat’s eyes followed the discarding of each piece. Once he was no longer restricted, he patted his lap - it was immediately full of an eager junker trying to touch him everywhere.

“Roadie, Roadie,” Junkrat panted as he peppered kisses everywhere he could reach. “Oh Roadie, gonna be so good to my piggy.”

Roadhog gripped Junkrat’s head to slow his sporadic movements and bring him to his chest. He hadn’t finished relieving his engorged breasts and Rat said he wanted a taste. 

Dry, cracked lips latched on to a nipple immediately and gave a curious suck. When Rat was rewarded with a thin stream of milk, he tittered happily and suckled in earnest. With how swollen Roadhog was it was no surprise to see rivulets of breastmilk slide down Junkrat’s chin as he gulped hungrily.

For Roadhog, the release alone was a relief, but having an alpha so desperate to touch him was an experience he had never expected. The sensation of providing as an omega stirred up buried instincts of nurturing and breeding he thought were long since dead.

When Junkrat squeezed his other breast, streams of the life-sustaining fluid issued forth. “Hooley dooley, mate,” Junkrat gasped as he released Hog’s right nipple with a loud pop.

“Sorry. They’re really engorged…” Roadhog explained, feeling a bit self-conscious. He’d made such an effort to ignore that side of himself that sharing it with someone, especially an alpha, reminded him of how flawed he had felt as an omega.

“Nothing to apologize for, Hog,” Junkrat husked as he clung tighter to the other man’s belly and switched nipples. “Wouldn’t be so damn skinny if I’d had your beautiful tits - could feed the whole Outback.” He tugged at Roadhog’s nipple rings and lathed his tongue across the jewelry as milk cascaded down each of them. “Not that I want all that competition. Want you just to m’self.” He used his teeth to bite at the hoop through one of Roadhog’s nipples and lapped up the gush of milk slowly. “Only if you wanted that though. I do wanna be your alpha, Roadie. Lemme take care of you. Ya watch out for me so much, just like how I dreamed an omega would be.”

Fingers tighten their grip in stringy, blonde hair, hauling Junkrat’s mouth back to suckle at Roadhog’s nipple. Sometimes Junkrat’s constant chatter could frustrate him, but right now he was pretty sure he was going to explode listening to all of the praise being sent his way. Fuck, if he was honest with himself, Rat’s malnourished body had always stirred up the need to feed him. And the praise and eroticism layered on top had him ready to explode. He’d be damned if he creamed his god damned jeans like an inexperienced teenager. All he could do was cling to Rat’s body and head as the young man drank hungrily and rocked against him. He’d never felt so uncomfortably wet with slick before, and his cock was aching for stimulation - menopause be damned. His body reacted voraciously to the presence of an attentive and eager to please alpha.

“Fine, yes. Root me, Rat,” Roadhog huffed out. He tried to sound exasperated but the need heard in his breathless voice exposed him.

The look of utter delight and unrestrained joy on his partner’s face stunned him. The mouthy shit could tell the tallest tales of heists and conquests, but when he was genuinely excited about something, there were no lies; just unfettered glee. 

Junkrat was quick to scurry off of him and began to tear at his bandolier of bombs and shorts savagely, making his excitement all the more apparent. “How ya want me, Hoggy?”

Wasn’t he supposed to ask that? Hog tilted his head to the side in question and stood to remove his own clothing. He allowed his gaze to travel along the length of Junkrat’s wiry frame. Rat really could benefit from feedings - the skin that clung tightly to bone and sinew could finally be fleshed out, maybe even take on a more healthy color, and the concave shape created where his stomach curved under his rib cage would fill out. Maybe some of his patchy hair would grow back if he was supplied with more nutrients… god, he really was an omega. He wanted to be the one to help the annoying shit reach his full potential, be it through protecting him during crazed rampages, or ensuring he was physically healthy.

“Dunno if ya’d rather be on top or…?” Junkrat suggested hopefully. He reached down and stroked an already weeping erection. Given how thin the junker was, his already impressive cock appeared massive. 

There was no way to hide the stream of slick sliding down Hog’s thick thighs and dripping onto the cracked earth below him. Resigning himself to only fantasies about how an alpha would look and feel had encouraged him to dream of impressive specimens. Junkrat may not be the poster child of alphas but his eagerness and impressive endowment pushed all of Hog’s buttons. He knew his face burned with embarrassment, but the desire to mate and please this alpha was too tempting. He dropped to his knees with a grunt and dragged the snout of his mask along the hefty length. The mask prevented him from getting an adequate scenting so he tore it from his face and pressed his face back against Junkrat. He breathed deeply and growled at the rush of alpha pheromones he took in. Sour and musky from toiling away in the harsh outback, Roadhog revelled in the stink, showing no hesitancy when he dragged a wide flat tongue along the length, sucking at the flushed head and encouraging the dripping precum to slide down his throat. 

“Fuck! Hoggy!” Junkrat wailed and snapped his hips up instinctively. Roadhog just relaxed his jaw and let Rat thrust into his mouth.

All too soon, Rat pushed his head away with a whine. “You cunt, I’m ‘posed to take care of you.” 

Roadhog surged forward and covered Junkrat’s body with his own as he kissed him. Who knew the brat would prove to be the best alpha he could imagine? Spindly legs and arms wrapped around his bulk as Junkrat returned the kiss, pressing his tongue into Hog’s mouth and groaning at the hint of his own taste that lingered. Roadhog rolled them over until he was on his back and pressed Junkrat’s head down back to his chest. “Still too engorged, Alpha,” he growled.

A high pitched cackle was the only response Rat provided before his lips were back on him, this time sucking at his left tit while he massaged and squeezed the right. Roadhog let himself relax and hold Junkrat to him, rubbing his head soothingly as he fed. He willed the brittle strands of hair to become fuller and more plentiful. If Rat was that adamant about being a good mate, he’d match it. It was always 50/50 with them and this was just another thing they could share in together.

The warm trickle of milk sliding across his chest and down to his belly and sides felt gloriously indulgent. He slid a hand through it and rubbed it into his skin; Junkrat had said it smelled sweet. With a gasp, Junkrat released his nipple and began lapping up the breastmilk that had been making a mess along Hog’s upper body. “Gonna drink myself sick, there’s so much,” he groaned happily.

Roadhog chuckled as he permitted the warm tenderness to spread throughout him, “Could always give it to someone else if you can’t finish…”

There was an unholy screech as Junkrat returned to his nipple and bit down. “No! Mine! They can’t have it.” Junkrat ground his erection into Roadhog’s gut, the head of it pressing against the piggy’s snout comprised of his belly button. “None of those other wankers could ‘preciate yer tits like I do.” He pressed inward on either side of his pectorals, the pressure causing milk to leak out of both. He kissed and licked his way up, alternating between each creamy stream and gave both puffy nipples a suck. “I mean, maybe they could. Yer tits deserve worship. But I wanna be the one to do it,” he cooed and nuzzled the forced cleavage, his thick erection still steadily grinding against Hog’s gut. 

“Inside,” Roadhog groaned, completely out of fucks to give in his foolish attempt to pretend he didn’t want this as badly as he did.

Orange eyes glanced up at him as wet lips continued their noisy and enthusiastic sucking.

“Fucking breed me, Rat.”

Junkrat’s eyes became half-lidded and the alpha’s cock surged with an additional rush of blood, engorging it further. 

The feel of it swelling further made Hog ache, his lower belly rolling with heat and tension. He lifted his legs and it took a bit of straining but he grasped behind his knees to keep them in the air and open himself for Junkrat.

The blond slid off from him and sat back on his haunches to inspect the omega presenting himself for him. When Roadhog heard muffled giggles, he had to fight the instinct to close his legs - Junkrat’s emotions usually bubbled out as laughter, whether he was mad or anxious, it didn’t matter. Some people cried when they felt overwhelmed; Junkrat laughed. Given his enormous bulk, he couldn’t make out the other man’s expression, but he decided to trust the words Junkrat shared with him earlier. Soon enough there were lips pressing against his inner thighs as fingers swirled in the copious amounts of slick escaping him as they inched closer.

“Extra smooth here,” Rat groaned and licked at where Roadhog knew his thighs were hairless and darker in color. His skin rubbed together there when he moved and it was usually not considered an attractive feature, but going by Junkrat’s tone of voice, you’d think he’d discovered something supremely sensual. Sharp nips and bites were placed all along his inner thighs as Rat helped stretch his already sopping wet and relaxed hole. He was pretty sure Rat was marking what he considered his territory, and he honestly enjoyed the possessiveness. He’d been fine as a single omega and had refused to lower himself for a pity fuck from an asshole alpha. But Junkrat legitimately thought he was the epitome of omega perfection, his size and ruthlessness were just as important as his more conventional omega characteristics.

“Roadie, Roadie, Roadie,” Junkrat said in unrestrained excitement. “Gonna - can I?”

He felt the large head of the junker’s cock pressed against his ass and grunted his consent; he was sure if he actually opened his mouth to speak, all sorts of undignified and needy noises would fall out.

Speaking of embarrassing noises, Junkrat let out a “ruuuah!” that Roadhog could only think to describe as a feral gargle or a screechy growl. But then Rat was pushing into him, clawing at his sides as he kept making those high pitched cries with each thrust that pushed him in deeper. 

On instinct, Roadhog reached for a canister to plug into his mask as every shove from Junkrat’s hips knocked the wind out of him, but he’d removed everything. His groping must have alerted his partner to his distress because a canister of hogdrogen was being released near his face; one of Rat’s mechanical fingers was depressing the trigger. He gulped in the harsh fumes and felt his head swim, but it might have been the way his head lolled with Junkrat’s continued humping. Fuck, this was amazing. He’d never had a partner fuck him breathless and they’d only just started. 

“Y’okay, Hoggy?” Junkrat said with a grunt before he finally managed to bury all of himself inside Hog.

Roadhog nodded and grabbed the leg he had let go of in his mildly panicked search for his yellow cans. “Yeah, just… god damn.” Now that he could focus on the sensation of being so deliciously stretched and full, he could appreciate how perfectly Junkrat felt inside him.

The degenerate beamed down at him and pressed kisses along his tattoo. “Never been surrounded by so much. Feels soft inside too... and, and hot. Hooley dooley, Roadie, feel like I’m being crushed inside ya - fucking love it.”

Roadhog was dangerously close to preening. According to Junkrat, every inch of him, inside and out, exceeded expectations. It was in such direct opposition to what Roadhog had experienced over the vast majority of his life. It was exhilarating to have such heavy praise now. 

“Can I move?” Junkrat asked and nuzzled one of his thick ankles before pressing a quick bite to it. 

“Just fucking do it already,” Roadhog groaned and arched his back some, trying to encourage Junkrat to thrust again.

“Don’t wanna “just” anything with ya, mate. Wanna make you feel good.” And with that he tentatively rocked his hips a few times before pulling out to the point in which he’s fucking him with just the tip, teasing his sensitive rim.

Fuck, if he needed to hear it, fine - anything to get more of what Junkrat’s offering. “Feels good, want more,” he huffed.

There was a cackle and then Rat’s cock pushed back inside of him again and Roadhog’s eyes rolled back with a pleased rumble escaping him. Given how big the alpha’s damn cock was, his overly stretched hole spasmed with every thrust that dragged against the thin skin. He had never been so grateful to be an omega; the constant production of slick his body produced kept the intrusion from being anything but pleasurable. The copious amounts of fluid created an obscene squelching noise with every thrust from Junkrat. He felt like a sloppy mess; there were loud slaps of skin as Junkrat’s tempo caused his heavy tits to bounce and jiggle. The slight but constant stream of breast milk made the reverberations all the more wet and lurid. The sounds were the most erotic noises he’d heard and it all went straight to his cock. He wanted to reach down to stroke himself but his hands were full of his own chubby knees. “Touch me, Rat.”

“I am touching you, ya greedy heifer,” Rat sniggered and backed off to shallow thrusts, angled up to brush against his prostate. 

Roadhog groaned and tightened his grip on himself, feeling his whole body go to jelly, making it difficult to hold himself open. Every press against that spot sent molten hot pleasure pouring through his body. It pulsed through his limbs and filled his throbbing erection to such an overwhelming ache.

“Weren’t for those walking trash bins, Hog, I woulda mated you and bred you. Woulda been able to make ya real happy,” Junkrat panted and reached up to squeeze at Roadhog’s tits, rolling his thumb along his aching nipples. 

Roadhog finally let out the strained whine that had been building up inside of him. Even without voicing his thoughts, Junkrat was always on the same page as him. And, Christ, the idea of having a better life with Rat sounded so amazing. They could have experienced a world untainted by those damn omnics, and there would still be a home worth claiming and their meeting would have been so different - fuck. would they still have met? Would he even be seen as attractive to Rat without the backdrop of the wastelands? 

“No,” he growled and arched up into the touch of skilled fingers plucking at his sore nipples. “More fun this way.”

He saw Junkrat shudder before he slammed back in roughly. “Too right, Roadie. Woulda been boring not being able to blow shit up.” Junkrat grunted and his hips snapped against his fat ass wildly. “Just gonna have to enjoy ya in all yer vicious glory here and now.” He pulled his hands away from his chest and gripped Roadhog’s legs instead, pushing them farther above Hog’s head. “Milk yer tits for me, Hoggy. Show me what a good omega ya are. Wanna see you get all messy for me, while I make a right mess of yer cunt.”

Immediately, Roadhog relinquished the task of holding his legs and brought them to his chest, pulling at his inflamed nipples with thick fingers and massaging his tits with the palm of his hand, adding to the fantastic mess his body had become. The need to be a good omega for his alpha was overwhelming and Rat’s words acted as a powerful aphrodisiac. “Knot me, Rat.” He’d felt the base of Junkrat’s cock swelling and wanted it inside, plugging him up with all of his seed.

There was a breathless titter from Junkrat as he strained to push the bulbous knot against the already stretched taut hole of Roadhog’s ass. With a victorious howl from Rat, Hog’s hole relented at the constant pressure, clenching and spasming around the thick knot. It only took a few tugs against the tight grip before Junkrat dug his nails and metal digits into his fleshy thighs as his orgasm exploded through him. After the last pulse of cum left him, he leaned back to give himself enough room to slide a hand between them and grip Roadhog’s cock. He stroked it as best he could given the limited space and weary muscles. But his cooing and encouraging words about what a perfect omega Hog was helped ensure Hog followed after him.

Roadhog came with a gasping sob, letting his hands collapse to the ground and dig into the bedroll beneath him as Junkrat milked his cock as eagerly as he had his tits. He dragged an arm to lie across his face as he attempted to calm his breathing and hide the moisture that had welled up in his eyes. He thought he would feel cheated for having never experienced sex with an alpha until so late in life, but with the reminder that he may not have had a partner so well suited to him took all of the sting away. If he had found a mate earlier in life, say before the crisis, and lost his hypothetical family on top of his home - he didn’t think he would have recovered from that. No, it was better this way. Their pasts gave them cause to intersect each other’s lives at the perfect time. He’d blow up the omnium again if given the option so that he could live this life. It was possibly the most selfish thought he’d ever entertained. But here, in this apocalyptic wasteland, he was a prized specimen and he wouldn’t trade that for anything.

Once Junkrat’s knot finally softened enough to allow him to slip free he made a beeline to Roadhog’s side and enveloped him in kisses and affection. “So bloody magnificent,” he sighed and pressed hickies all along Roadhog’s fat neck. “And mine. All mine.”

“All yours Rat.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Ko-fi](Ko-fi.com/A8724BMM%20)
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://wodensskadi.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Come say hi!


End file.
